Thirteen Kisses
by Mac-alicious
Summary: The progression of a relationship through thirteen kisses. [Reid x OC]


**A/N: **This isn't my best. It was just a little something that began to nag at me one night. I just had to get it out, and I figured since it was written, I might as well post it. It's probably OOC or cliché or something terrible, but whatever. And I don't mention a name for the girl, so whatever you want her to be called that's up to you, I just didn't feel like coming up with a name when I was rarely going to use it. Anyway, hope you enjoy. R&R. Thanks. –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Covenant.

**Thirteen Kisses**

**I**

When they were kids, she used to take hold of his face, peck him square on the mouth and then run. Screaming joyfully, "Catch me if you can!"

He used to pull on her pigtails just to hear her squeal.

**II**

On his thirteenth birthday he threw one of the first boy-girl parties that they had ever attended. In the spirit of tradition, the guests were persuaded to play a kissing game. The adventurous side of the Sons got Spin-the-Bottle vetoed, instead opting to switch things up with Truth or Dare.

When it came around to Caleb's turn to choose a "victim" he turned on her with a mischievous smirk on his face. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." She responded, taking advantage of the little bravery she possessed.

"I dare you to kiss the birthday boy."

She blushed furiously almost instantly, but she stood up to follow through with the dare.

He stood with her and after a few tentative steps to close the distance; she pressed her lips to his.

Caleb would get a swift kick to the shin for that one afterwards, but years later she would thank him.

**III**

The summer after their freshman year at Spencer, her parents carted her off for a tour of Europe. On their return, he was waiting at the airport so he could be the first person she saw once she got back home.

When she caught sight of him, she took off running. She leapt into his arms and allowed him to spin her around. Without thinking she kissed him in her excitement.

When she was set straight on her feet, they stepped away somewhat awkwardly. But after he tugged slightly on her pigtail—reminiscent of days long past—and issued a challenge of who could make it to baggage check first, everything had gone back to normal.

**IV**

She had spent countless nights over at his house. No one had ever thought anything of it, seeing their relationship as strictly platonic.

As they got older, their sleepovers grew more frequent when her parents started fighting.

Clad in one of his old shirts and a pair of boxers, she lay with still fresh tears in her eyes. He rolled over so that he was leaning over her. He gently wiped away her tears before unexpectedly leaning in and kissing her with equal softness. Her arms found their way around her his neck and the kiss deepened. He pulled her closer, flush against him. They pulled away breathless.

Without words, she curled into him and they fell asleep.

The next morning, though they awoke with her face nuzzled into his neck and their arms tight around each other, they got up in search of breakfast—pretending it had never happened.

**V**

When the predicted divorce became a reality, one call from her and he was by her side in less than five minutes.

He found her on her porch.

He immediately sat down beside her, pulling her into a hug. Even in the gloom of the situation, the kiss he pressed into her hair left her tingling.

**VI**

The other Sons of Ipswich were just as protective of her as he was, so when Tyler inadvertently stumbled upon her current boyfriend with another girl, he immediately went to him about it.

He showed the "boyfriend" just who cared about her in the language he knew best.

When Pogue caught up with her out of breath and informed her about what was happening, she took off running not caring who or what got pushed out of her way. By the time she arrived on the scene, her _ex_-boyfriend (because he wouldn't allow it to be any other way) had already fled—sleeve to his nose to try and stem the bleeding.

None of the other three Sons said a word when she dragged him off down a vacant hallway, fire in her eyes.

"How dare you." She yelled at him.

"He was cheating on you. The asshole deserved it." He yelled right back.

"That wasn't for you to decided, Reid." She shook her head, trying to dispel the anger she felt surging toward her best friend—she knew his intentions had been good but it didn't make her any less annoyed.

"I just don't get it. These guys don't deserve a girl like you." He grew serious, but his tone never lost its heat. "None of them deserve you."

Then suddenly his lips are crashing onto hers. It's more intense and passionate than any kiss that they've shared in their lifetime. She's blatantly aware that she's never felt any like this with any of her boyfriends.

He presses her back into the wall behind her, his fingers tangled in her hair. Her hand clutch tightly at his back, almost hoping to leave marks there.

At least then it would be harder for him to forget it happened.

Two days later, when he's wrapped around a blonde stranger at Nicky's, she understands it's meant to be forgotten.

**VII**

Then Chase Collins came into their lives.

She was privy to the goings on with the Sons of Ipswich much more than either Kate or Sarah. She is with him and Tyler when they get the call about Pogue's accident. She goes with them to the hospital.

After Caleb tells Reid that he is going to have to settle it alone, and goes off to find Sarah, Reid disappears down a somewhat empty corridor or the hospital.

Tyler tells her to give him some space, but she shakes him off and follows.

She finds him leaning against the wall, his head hanging low. She stays quiet, but as she stands in front of him she places her hands on his shoulders. She brings her lips to his softly, more as comfort for him than anything else.

**VIII**

At the dance, she also fails to notice when Sarah goes missing.

She stands next to Reid as he talks to Caleb. As soon as he gets off the phone with Caleb he takes her into his arms. He head drops down to rest on her shoulder so that she can feel his breath on her neck. He starts to press a few feather light kisses against her neck and only one thought can be distinguished from the rest in the uproar his mind as taken on.

_Thank God he hasn't come after her._

**IX**

Graduation was only a few months off, and she was suddenly faced with one of the biggest decisions of her life. She had acceptance letters to two different schools. One would have her following him. The other running from him.

She lay with her face in her hands at the foot of Sarah's bed. Kate and Sarah both looked sympathetically on as she battled with herself.

"I can't keep waiting for him." She murmured, "I can't keep waiting for him to want me."

When she informs him about her decision, she tries to ignore the disappointment in his eyes. They had planned to go off to college together, and she had just broken every plan they had ever made for their lives. She forced herself to go through with it, it was the only way she could ever move on.

He catches her just seconds before she puts her puts her letter in the mail. He is out of breath and he takes a second to catch his breath under her inquisitive stare.

"Don't do that." He says finally.

"Don't do what?" She asks, frowning slightly.

"The letter, don't mail the letter."

"Reid, I already made my decision. There isn't anything you can say to make me change my mind."

"Maybe this will work." He took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against hers. "I love you."

Her eyes widened in surprise, and she couldn't find her voice.

"Please, go to school with me…like we always planned."

Speechless, she nodded her head.

Hours later, when she finally got control over her vocal chords, she returned the three little words he was longing to hear.

**X**

At college, it doesn't seem like much has changed since leaving Spencer. He still shares a dorm with Tyler, and she still spends more of her time in his room than her own. The only difference from their years at Spencer and the present, is the satisfaction that she felt in knowing he was all hers.

It was one of their lazy Sundays. She sat between his legs on his bed. Even with Tyler in the room, she felt comfortable with tilting her head up to receive a soft kiss when ever she wanted.

They were content.

**XI**

After they graduated from college, they had gone out and found themselves a little apartment equidistant from both of their jobs and close enough to all the other Sons.

One night, as she arrived home from a long day at work she found herself surrounded by candles on every surface of the apartment they could fit on. A smile worked itself onto her face.

She found him standing in the middle of their living room like area. Before she could say a word, he had stepped forward and got down on one knee. Her eyes widened slightly and her mouth fell open.

"I never thought I could feel this way about someone. I love you so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. I was foolish enough to almost let you slip through my fingers once, but I've had you this long and I don't intend to ever let you go. Will you marry me?"

"Yes." She nodded vigorously.

He stood with a bright grin on his face. They kissed happily.

"When did you become so romantic?" She asked when they pulled away, "That's never really been your style."

"I may have had some help from the guys." He tilted his head to the side, smirking slightly.

She chuckled and rolled her eyes, "I figured."

**XII**

"Do you take Reid Garwin to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She spoke with conviction.

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

He took her in his arms and they kissed with all the passion and bliss that they felt in that moment.

**XIII**

He placed the last box from the moving van down inside what was to be their bedroom. He stood straight and looked around in pride. He heard her start calling his name and a moment later her head appeared, peeking around the doorway. She smiled as she caught sight of him.

"There you are." She replied.

She strolled into the room and up to him. She wrapped her arms leisurely around his neck. He returned her smile.

"Are you happy?" He asked suddenly.

"Deliriously." She responded.

"Good."

When he kissed her, it was just the first of the many they would have in their future together.


End file.
